Stretchable shoelaces are known in the prior art. A recent patent thereon issued to Mehan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,982 which discloses a shoelace made of elastic strands woven into a tubular configuration with plastic tips thereon so that it can be tied. Laces similar to bungee cords are also known. Some of the advantages of stretchable shoelaces have been appreciated in the prior art for use in athletic shoes; however, the arrangements are aesthetically unattractive.